


Beautiful

by novacayne



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Beautiful, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Reader Insert, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, True Form, demon, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great deal of begging, Sebastian reluctlantly agrees to show you his true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Request from anon: Could I get a request in which Sebastian’s s/o wants*cough* begs *cough* to see his true form (as they know already what he really is). Please if it’s not a bother. 

————

“Why not?” 

Jutting out your bottom lip in a pout, you sat on the bed that Sebastian was trying to straighten the duvet on. 

“Because, (y/n). Now, please drop the subject.”  


Gingerly, he cupped your face in his gloved hand, smiling politely as he always did.

“Do you not trust me? Is that it?”  


Crossing you arms, you remained seated on the bed, much to his chagrin. A soft sigh left his ivory lips as he gazed down at you,

“No, that isn’t it.”  


“Then what is it?! I mean, I know what you are. What’s the issue with me seeing what you actually look like? I want to know you, in every way. I love you, Sebastian. Whatever your true form looks like, that won’t change.”

Another sigh escaped his lips, this one sounded far more exasperated as he turned on his heel, walking across the room to dust off the mantle on the opposite side of the room.

“You don’t know what you’re asking. I don’t want to frighten you, Even if I wasn’t bound to this contract, I wouldn’t show you my true form. It isn’t pleasant and I don’t want to risk you thinking any less of me or growing to fear me because of it.”  


“Sebastian, I would never. I can’t.”  


Rising from your spot on the bed, you walked over to him and carefully wrapped your arms around him from behind. 

“I love you. I know _who_ you are. Despite _what_ you are, I love you and I know that you would never hurt me.”

You pressed your lips to the valley between his shoulder blades, kissing the spot gently as you tightened your arms around him, hugging him close.

A smile crept across his lips as he folded his arms over yours before pulling them away from his torso.

“Are you certain? You won’t be able to un-see it.”  


Taking your hands in his, he spun around to gaze down into your eyes, searching them for a trace of doubt.

“I’m certain. Please, Sebastian.”  


You stared straight back into his crimson orbs, your certainty unwavering.

“Very well. Sit here, please.”  


Walking you back over to the bed, he placed his hands on your waist and sat you down on the edge of the bed, before stepping a few feet back.

“Last chance.”  


He raised his eyebrow as a final warning.

“I’m not changing my mind.”  


“Here goes nothing then.”

You kept your eyes glued to his frame as a dark aura began to exude from his body. Shadows seemed to envelop him as impressive, midnight black wings sprouted with ease from his spine. He grew taller as pointed heels became his feet. You could feel your jaw hanging freely as it began to gape at his transformation. The change was so fluid; it was mesmerizing. Your eyes couldn’t bear to leave his figure as you continued to watch his teeth and nails grow longer, sharper. His eyes met yours and they seemed to glow a vibrant shade of fuchsia.

“Well?”  


“You’re..beautiful.”  


“What?”  


As fluidly as he transformed, Sebastian melted back into his standard form. His dumbstruck expression remained as he knelt before you in front of the bed,

“I meant it. You look beautiful. Either way. Sebastian, I don’t just see claws or wings or teeth. I don”t just see your handsome face or perfect hair or flawless smile when you’re in this form either. I see you. Your true form doesn’t frighten me, it impresses me. You continue to amaze me and that’s one of the things I love about you. I’ll certainly never get bored of you.”  


A soft giggle left your lips as you smiled down down at him, draping your arms around his neck. He returned your grin as he leaned forward, seizing you waist in his grasp delicately as he stood and laid you back on the bed. Leaning over you, he studied your features intricately, smiling brightly as he lowered his face closer to yours, until you could feel his breath tickle your bottom lip.

“I doubt I’ll ever be able to grow bored of you either, my love. You continue to surprise me everyday. I’m glad you aren’t afraid, because I couldn’t stand to lose you, (y/n). I love you.”  


“I love you too, Sebastian.”  


Your breath was hardly a whisper as he grinned down at you softly, before pressing his lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
